disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Malafide
Malafide (in de nasychronisatie in de jaren 50 nog Mefistola) (Engels: Maleficent) is de belangrijkste antagonist in de film Doornroosje (1959). Ze is hierin de boze fee die Doornroosje vervloekt omdat ze niet was uitgenodigd op diens doopdag. Ze is in de oorspronkelijke versie ingesproken door Eleanor Audley, die ook de Boze Stiefmoeder uit Assepoester (1950) deed. Personage Malafide wordt geïntroduceerd als een aantrekkelijk, lang, slank personage met een verleidelijke stem. Eerst was het de bedoeling dat ze breed, lelijk en oud zou zijn, net zoals de Boze Heks uit Sneeuwwitje. Dit idee werd geschrapt omdat de rest van de personages in de film allemaal lang en slank waren en de omgeving van de film er ook zo uitzag. Malafide heeft een bleke grijsachtige (bijna groene) huid en gele ogen. Ze draagt een lang zwart kleed met een paarse voering. Op haar hoofd draagt Malafide een soort hoed met hoorns, die behalve haar gezicht haar hele hoofd en nek bedekt. Ze draagt ook een ring met een zwarte steen om haar vinger. De bol, op de top van haar lange toverstaf, heeft de zelfde kleur als haar ogen. Wanneer Malafide ergens verschijnt of verdwijnt, gaat dat altijd gepaard met groene vlammen, een silhouet van haar staf en de wijd uitgespreide mouwen van haar mantel. Capaciteiten Malafide wordt gezien als een van de meest sinistere en enge personages van Disney ooit. Haar climax-scène, waarin ze als draak Prins Filip aanvalt, is ook genoteerd als een van de heftigste en donkerste scènes in Disney ooit. Dat ze zo eng is, komt waarschijnlijk door haar gebrek aan humor en spot, die andere slechteriken zoals Hades, Kapitein Haak en Ursula te over hadden. Ze wordt vaak gezien met haar huisdier, de raaf Diablo (in de film wordt hij echter niet bij naam genoemd) en heeft ze als helpers een soort enge, groene trollen die klunzig overkomen. Ze woont in een groot, zwart paleis, in de verbode bergen. Ze wordt gezien als de krachtigste Disney-slechterik van allemaal, kijkend naar haar enorm schijnende capaciteiten. Zo kan ze zich makkelijk over enorme afstanden transporteren, zich in een draak transformeren en plaatst ze met gemak zware spreuken via haar toverstaf. Dit alles schijnt haar nauwelijks moeite te kosten. Plot ''Doornroosje Als de pasgeboren prinses Aurora gedoopt wordt, is Malafide als enige fee niet uitgenodigd, in tegenstelling tot de Drie Goede Feeën Flora, Fauna en Mooiweertje. In een bovennatuurlijke entree met klapperende wind en magie arriveert Malafide en vraagt naar de reden voor haar afwezigheid. Mooiweertje sneert woest dat ze niet gewenst was, en Malafide schrikt (gespeeld) op. Als de koningin haar vraagt of ze niet beledigd is, antwoord zij: 'O nee, majesteit. Om te laten zien dat ik het niet slecht meen zal ik het kind ook met een gave vereren.' Hierop vervloekt zij de prinses: Voor de zon op haar zestiende verjaardag zal ondergaan, zal zij haar vinger prikke aan de spoel van een spinnewiel, en sterven! Mooiweertje weet met haar krachtigste magie Malafides vloek een beetje minder erg te maken; ze zorgt ervoor dat Aurora alleen in een eeuwige slaap (lees: comatoestand) zal vallen, waarbij ze alleen wakker zal worden wanneer ze wordt gekust door haar echte liefde. Haar vader beveelt het vernietigen van elk spinnewiel in het land, en de Drie Goede Feeën gaan met Aurora op een afgelegen plek in het bos wonen. Malafide beveelt haar trollen Aurora te zoeken, maar die vinden in bijna zestien jaar lang tijd niks omdat ze zochten naar een baby. Uiteindelijk weet Malafides raaf Aurora te vinden, en op haar zestiende verjaardag lokt Malafide haar, als ze op het kasteel is en beduusd over het feit dat ze eigenlijk een prinses is, in de vorm van een dwaallichtje (dat haar in trans brengt) naar een spinnewiel wat zij voor de gelegenheid heeft getoverd. Aurora prikt haar vinger en valt in slaap. Malafide weet dat prins Filip verliefd was op Aurora en sluit hem op in haar kerker, met de intentie hem Aurora te laten bevrijden als hij een oude man is. Met de hulp van de Drie Goede Feeën ontsnapt Filip echter en gaat naar het kasteel van Aurora. Malafide verplaatst zich er onmiddelijk ook heen en laat een gigantisch woud van doornen groeien rondom het kasteel. Filip laat zich niet tegenhouden en slaat zich een weg door de doorns. Als Malafide ziet dat de doorns hem niet tegenhouden, transformeert ze zich ''met alle krachten van de hel in een zwart met paarse draak die groene vlammen uitblaast. Ze vecht met Filip maar wankelt als Filip (met behulp van de goede feeën) een zwaard in haar borst weet te smijten. Wankelend door haar immense gewicht valt ze van een klif, naar haar dood. Het laatste wat we van haar zien is haar zwart met paarse mantel, die langzaam helemaal zwart wordt met het zwaard er nog in. Mickey Krijgt Schurken op Bezoek Haar rol in deze direct-naar-dvd film is nogal klein. Als alle slechteriken uit de Disney-films Mickey's Club overnemen, is Malafide ook te zien. Later zit ze steeds, in haar Draak gedaante, aan een tafeltje met Chernabog, de antagonist uit Fantasia. Stem *Engels: Eleanor Audley, Lois Attleton (House of Mouse) *Nederlands: Jasperina de Jong (1996) *Japans: Ikuya Sawaki Trivia *In Disneyfilms wordt ze ook soms Maleficent genoemd, zoals in Descendants. Universums ---- ar:ملعونة da:Malavia (karakter) en:Maleficent es:Maléfica fi:Pahatar fr:Maléfique it:Malefica pl:Diabolina pt-br:Malévola ro:Malefica ru:Малефисента (персонаж) tr:Malefiz zh:梅尔菲森特 Categorie:Schurken Categorie:Personages in Disney parken Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Zingende personages Categorie:Magie gebruikers Categorie:Iconische personages Categorie:Once Upon a Time personages Categorie:Descendants personages Categorie:Maleficent personages Categorie:Doornroosje personages Categorie:Mickey's Club personages Categorie:Disney INFINITY speelbare personages